Water and oil repellents, soil resists, and surfactants compounds generally are prepared from linear perfluorinated alcohols. These alcohols are expensive and are prepared through several step syntheses. These alcohols are either then reacted to make final products or further synthesized into intermediates prior to making final products. New starting materials are needed that do not utilize linear uninterrupted perfluorinated alcohols, which are in short supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,700 teaches fluorinated solvents having benzene rings with a) perfluorinated pendent alkyl groups, b) alkyl, alkoxy, or oxyalkyl groups and c) optionally halogen pendent groups useful for the manufacture of organic electronic devices. These solvents are non-reactive.
Patent Application WO 2007/149449 teaches fluoroalkoxystyrenes prepared by contacting a fluorinated olefin with a solution of hydroxystyrene. These fluoroalkoxystyrenes are useful in resins, elastomers, polymers, or coatings.
Compounds other than linear uninterruputed perfluorinated alcohols are needed which can be used as starting monomers to produce polymers for water and oil repellents and soil resists. The present invention meets this need.